


Breathe

by fineh



Series: Line Of Dialogue [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Rodeo AU, They're married in this, bullrider!lucas, i suck at writing them now, this is kinda old, this is so dramatic but here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “Look at me - just  breathe, okay?” In which things go horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

 

They watch as the bull charges at him. They're both powerless to stop it. Her from her position up by the pen. Him from his position in the arena with Bushwhacker.

She sees the determination in his eyes when he tries to roll into the hit.

It reminds her a bit of the people she's seen on TV when they just roll right over the rushing car and come out laughing on the other side.

Except neither of them is laughing.

She watches as his look morphs from one of determination into one of shock as the bull's horn pierces right through his vest and into his side. He hits the ground with a thud, his chaps kicking up dirt all around him.

There's blood everywhere. So much blood.

And then she's running. Her mind doesn't register the ushering out of the bull. The frantic calls for a paramedic. All she can see is him. All she can think about is him.

They try to stop her but she's too fast. Swerving in and out she's by his side in thirty seconds flat. Thirty seconds too long. Thirty seconds of pure agony.

He's lying on the ground, his teeth gritted, his breath coming out in short puffs.

Around them, the arena is buzzing with activity. The bull is gone but more and more people are gathering around the gate. People are emerging from the locker room, no doubt having seen the instant replay on the screens. The announcers are yelling and the crowd is clamoring. The paramedics have arrived on the scene and are trying to get to him but Lucas raises one gloved hand signaling for them to stop. They freeze where they are and against everything they've ever learned, stand on the sidelines giving the couple some space.

"Lucas!" Maya's hands fumble as she struggles to get his helmet off. As traditional as Lucas was he never jeopardized his safety, choosing to forgo his cowboy hat in exchange for a helmet.

Her eyes can't help but wander to his torn vest. The gash on his stomach is so wide she's sure she can make out several internal organs.

"Maya." His voice draws her gaze away from his injury and back to his face. His hair his matted with sweat and he has a streak of dirt on his face.

"Maya..." His breathing is harder now, just saying her name is a huge effort but he keeps talking. "I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that!" She cries clutching his ungloved hand, "You're going to be fine."

"No, I'm not." He coughs and blood spurts out of his mouth and nose as if proving it to her. His eyes are starting to close but she's not ready to let go just yet.

"Lucas! Look at me—" She begs, his eyes flutter and peaceful green eyes meet a terrified blue. "Just breathe okay?"

"I love you," he breathes, blood trickling down his mouth and into the dirt finding a spot next to her tears. "I love you so much." Then he's closing his eyes and the steady grip that has been clutching her palm loosens before disappearing completely.

"Lucas!" She throws herself over his bloody body, "No!"

Behind her, one by one hats are removed. Heads are bowed as the world comes to a screeching halt.

All that can be heard are the painful declarations of love from Lucas Friar's new widow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
